I Can Feel Your Heartbeat
by gooddame
Summary: Multi-part story ALL-HUMMAN If you squint and back up a little it sounds like Sweet Home Alabama. A story about a guy who comes back into town with a lady on his arm determined to prove he's fallen out of love with the girl next door. About a girl who watches herself fall back in love with the guy he is now and maybe admits to herself that she never truly fell out of love with him.
1. A New Begining

Caroline drops the hood of her truck her eyes widening when she sees a woman on the other end, "Who are you?" she inquires wiping her brow off.

It's a test, Caroline knows exactly who she is, the look of out-of-towner written over her, even if that wasn't the case, she never would have admitted it.

Though she might have spotted her earlier in the week on his arm as she casually hid in the general store not that anyone would ask, they were smarter than that.

"I'm T- nobody," the woman utters wringing her fingers until they turn bone white as she shifts from heel to heel by her Beamer.

They stand assessing one another for a long moment, Caroline in her plaid top and old shorts and her in her beige dress a big mix of city and small town.

The corner of her lip quirks but not into a smile, she knows why the woman is here, call it the grapevine, her mother talks to his mother and his sister or whoever.

Still even as her mother not so subtlety mentioned his return the week before she didn't believe it before now, he wanted to marry her.

The problem was there were questions, a shot gun filled with them and now it seemed they were pointed at Caroline for obvious reasons.

"Well I'm the girl you think is still in his head," she asserts coming around her old truck wiping off her hands before she extends one noting a tan over a very important finger.

The woman snorts on reflex looking at Caroline apologetically a moment afterwards, "The one that got away right," she states shaking her hand as her other ran nervously down her silky hair.

Caroline squints her lips pursing, "That's a bit longer than my actual name," the blonde replies tossing her hair back into a high ponytail as they begin to walk together.

"It's Caroline," she adds looking at her out of the corner of her eye unsure of whether or not the woman actually knows or not.

She gets her answer at the lack of shock over the woman's features but doesn't comment only nods to herself with a slight swing of her head before remembering her posture.

She licks her dry lips, "Why do you seem to think I'm in your way," she asks the woman who wasn't so different really because both of them loved him at some point.

This Nobody, seemed comfortable in her silence, whereas Caroline tended to talk through it, and in that take time to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about in terms of her.

With a small smile she looked at the woman, "He would have never done the things he's done for you," she began, not for me, not by a mile," she frowned a fresh nostalgia hitting her.

She shakes it off knowing then isn't the time to dig up old feelings she puts on her best pageant smile and looks at her once more.

She shakes to her firmly as they move together towards her home, "Not then, not now," she says dryly changing the subject as they reach her front porch.

"I think he would," the woman denies her words surprising Caroline by her stance on the subject as she looks back at her leaning a hand on the old wooden railing.

Caroline senses she had more to say on the matter and isn't wrong so she decides not to correct her, or at least the curious side of her doesn't.

"I think Klaus has changed," she proclaims giving Caroline at least that much making the whole in her feel deeper that it has in years.

Caroline does her best to keep her composer reminding herself that was what she wanted to hear, "But," the woman continues, "Not because of me."

She swallows hard as a part of Caroline brightens, "He's simply looking for you," she tells the blonde like it's a hard pill to swallow.

Caroline looks at her confused not willing to let her heart soar, "Sometimes he searches for you –in me," she lets out a hard breath visibly struggling with it all.

"I feel like he's disappointed when he only finds me," she admits her eyes flickering from her to her hands before returning seemingly coming to an understanding within herself.

Caroline didn't know what to make of most of that, especially that last bit, "How did you know my name?" questions the first thing that appears in her mind.

She begins sitting down on one of the stairs of her porch gesturing for the woman to join her, the brunette declines but Caroline presses on.

She couldn't help it considering the talk of the town that she has avoided all week has suddenly fallen into her lap, curiosities have entered her mind.

"When I said it earlier you weren't surprised," she adds focusing her attention on the woman Klaus has brought home to a town he swore to never return to.

The woman's silence eats at her but she waits and waits until finally the woman responds, "Sometimes I hear him talking to you in his sleep," she explains noticeably perturbed.

Caroline looks down at her shoes a flush forming, "He still does that," she asks without meaning to looking up at the woman tucking her brown curls behind her ear.

She can't help still knowing all his little quirks, familiar as ever, like the way he looked displeased with their first encounter two days after he returned, that little quirk in his brow.

The look of evil intent when things didn't go his way, the way he fought to control his face, his cheeks almost hollowing as he pursed his lips at her cowardice.

It was true they had yet to speak or visit face to face mostly due to the fact that when she was in close parameters to them both Caroline hid behind the candy shelf.

She cursed herself as he spotted her through the surveillance camera waving a small hello at the screen in her direction before he rubbed his neck and hurried the woman out.

"Yeah, he does," the woman voices her quietly pulling the blonde from her inner turmoil making her focus on the hard laugh she gives, "The things he says I wish he would say them to me."

A tiny voice wonders but she immediately goes on the defensive, "Nik doesn't," she says knowing what the woman is getting at.

It's her whole purpose for being here obviously talking Caroline into staying away from him but Caroline has done every single imaginable thing to stay away.

She wasn't a threat to their relationship, she didn't believe he cared about her enough anymore to even consider the idea and moreover her feels had died hadn't they?

She clears her throat of these feelings looking at the woman determined to make her see, "We were just kids, drunk st-" she admonishes herself at the crack of her tone.

"Stupidly happy and in love," the woman interjects sadly taking a step back as if to catch her breath holding her hands to her chest before quickly wiping her tears away.

Caroline stands meeting her eye to eye, "Well it makes no difference," she declares with a swift shrug and proclamation, "He's with you," she says pointing at the woman, "He's left me already!"

The woman lets out a sad laugh as she moves away, "We ended it just now," she states Caroline stumping her completely as the woman strides back to her car.

She wipes another tear away as she opens her car door slipping inside, "He's staying behind a few days to sort things out," she informs her before she turns the engine over and reverses out of Caroline's life.

It lingered in the air like the dust her tires had collected spreading through the wind, he way staying to give her time to take her things and go without a fuss.

Caroline nodded in understanding having been in her place before a never ending cycle of Klaus walking away with the intent of not hurting anyone.

Her heart throbbed as she let the last few minutes truly sink in, her throat growing tight, her eyes hurting with unshed tears as she hurried into her home.

Even if that was true, he wouldn't come they both had too much pride for that, it was like oil and water, never mixing, never bending.


	2. It Had To Be You

_**Thank you for your views and reviews, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the intent of the story! As always I'm open to questions and suggestions! Without further interruption here's the next part.** _

* * *

It goes without saying Caroline Forbes doesn't sleep a wink that night knowing he's somewhere nearby probably lurking, waiting.

"Bidding his time," she mutters to herself as she busies herself instead with the next days work knowing she'll finish soon enough and have plenty of wallowing time to spare.

When the moon was at its highest she felt herself slip into unconsciousness on her couch a duster in one hand and her microfiber glove slipped on the other.

In the morning she dresses quickly slipping on one of her dresses before heading back to feed the chicks opting to skip breakfast herself.

When she's finished the sun's heat is not as welcome as it was earlier in the morning burning her neck making a quick decision she drops her basket of laundry.

She slips out of her sandals and walks to edge of the water the light waves dancing, inviting her inside as she pulls her dress over her head.

She smiles at the stray cat on the other end enjoying the silence the countryside brings as she dives inside the water the feel of it making her smile at the feeling.

Familiar, welcoming, soothing, memories flooding her of easier days as she flips turning her head back up to breath some air.

She combs her hair back blinking away the water feeling herself relax as she rested her upper body against the cool rocks above the water.

"There was always something about Mystic Falls," he says loud enough for her to hear her eyes widen he always had impeccable timing.

She dives back under the water even as he makes his way over Caroline hears him either way as he approaches making Caroline panic as she tries to cover herself up.

She dunks neck deep as her eyes lock with his, "I've already seen all of you," he says to her as she sets her hands on the edge of a rock by where he's leaning holding her dress.

"This is private property," she groans as she pulls herself up and snatches her dress from his grasp modesty no longer a concern as she tugs it on refusing to meet his eye.

* * *

He could laugh if it didn't hurt so much, her caught sight of her long legs sticking to the fabric of her white dress to the curves and lines of her waist and ribs.

His body trembled at the sight of her neck, shoulders and arms swinging freely at her sides, he longed to have them wrap around him once more.

He was consumed by her, his eyes covering every inch of her there was, what little of her he could grasp and hold onto he would.

He hadn't felt like this in years, his heart felt like it had somehow fallen back into place, like he had left it here with her and only now did he feel at peace.

* * *

Why was he here all of a sudden, she quietly berated herself having already had an uncomfortable chat yesterday there was no need for another today.

Caroline took a deep breath careful to not touch or engage him any further as she stepped out of the water and walked past him taking a what she hoped was a subtle deep breath.

His hand caught hers and there it was like the first moment on the playground after he moved to town and she socked him in the face for being mean.

Who was she kidding really? It was all timber and spark.

She shivered keeping her denial at bay in front of him, refusing to believe it was anything other than the chill of the water.

"Caroline," she shut her eyes when he said it her body stilling at the way he said her name she wanted to run and found her traitorous feet glued to the ground.

He walked up behind her his chest touching her back he shut his eyes at the feeling of her warm body pressed against him, his fingers finding hers.

Her hand catching his for a fleeting second before trailing up his arm coming over her hugging her shoulder his breath fanning her ear.

"Why are you here?" she asks her voice more weak than she would have preferred it when she next spoke as he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It's good to see you," he murmurs stepping away as if it was the way they always greeted each other, a voice in the back of her mind said that it in fact was but she also ignored that.

"I had a visitor yesterday," she says as walks towards her home knowing if he wanted to follow he would she can't help the quirk in her lips when he does.

"I'm aware," he says scratching his brow she presumes, its so familiar she can almost seeing when she shuts her eyes picturing him time and time again doing that.

A roll of his eyes or a rub of his arm, "And yet, you're here?" she asks turning her head looking at him treading lightly on uncharted waters.

* * *

He can tell better than most, knowing her like the back of his hand, the way she acts when she's reproachful or wounded, he can sense her need for answers better than anyone.

"I came down here to prove to myself I wasn't still in love with you," he explains sounding much like he felt inside, "I thought I might introduce her," he shakes his head. "Show her around."

"It was working out perfectly until I saw you ram yourself into the candy in order to avoid my sight," he smiled crookedly re-living it in his mind before his eyes flickered to hers.

"I felt it, your hurt and mine," he almost whispers drawing in closer, "All I wanted was for it to go away and take you in my arms."

Caroline blinked at his confession not confused, but something, her mouth opening and shutting in a matter of seconds as he waited.

She swallowed hard, "I don't want to see you," she told him when she remembered how to use words, "That was the first thing I thought."

Caroline pushed the screen door feeling its pressure on her hand as it pushed back almost shielding her from coming outside to him as his hand touched the other end of the screen.

"What was the second thing?" he asks knowing her too well as she opens the screen door holding it for her making her eyes connect with his.

"I couldn't wait to see you," she replies her eyes filled with dread as his eyes soften making her wish they could take back the last few years.

Klaus pulls on the door eating up the space between them his lips tasting hers before she can think of a reason why he shouldn't.

It's soft, warm, his lips at ease with her own, she thinks as his tongue finds its way inside sliding over hers, she smiles against him thinking of the first time he kissed her.

* * *

 _It was near the waters outside the first day of summer his lips taking her by surprise and leaving her breathless at the feeling even as he pulled away._

 _"Why have we never done that before?" he asked bumping his head with hers as their friends dived into the water ignoring them._

 _"I dunno," she replied licking her lips, "Why did you?" she asked her critical mind at work even at a time like that Klaus smiled sending a wink in her direction._

 _"I want them all to know you're mine," he told her brushing his lips against hers once more, firmly, gently, softly, they had no idea what they were doing but it felt amazing._

 _"That's not how it works," she reasoned with only half a heart his lips catching hers once more making her forget, making her fly as he held her body closer to his._

 _This was it, she thought her always as she shut her eyes burying her head in his chest hearing that heartbeat racing against her ear as they watched their friends from the edge._

* * *

 ** _I got some reviews and I wanted to answer them! :))_**

 _From: Guest_

 _:Why did Klaus and Caroline end up breaking up? This is too sad._

 ** _= It's not a mystery really, Klaus always kept her in the back of his mind even when he left. The reason will come soon. Hopefully you're not still upset. :))_**

 _From: Guest_

 _:I hope you continue with this. I'm very intrigued._

 ** _= I am and I will. Thank you for reading my little story it means the world to me. :))_**


	3. No Heartbeat

_**Hi guys! New part, as you might have noticed I'm keeping them short.**_

 _ **I might have accidentally made a part four so Hopefully you enjoy part three without worry! :))**_

* * *

Caroline pulls on him dragging him inside the home they once shared feeling a little bit more than powerful as he growls into her mouth.

Her hands slipping inside the shirt she uses for leverage as he groans her name he trails hot kisses down her neck nudging her against the by the door.

She sighs against him his hand cradling her head tugging at her hair Caroline responds to him wrapping her legs around his waist yanking his mouth to hers before he can gather a reply.

He feels her hot tears as he kisses her his hands traveling her body tracing familiar paths Klaus moves swiftly carrying her to their old room lying her above the bed.

Her back hits the comforter as she frees him from his jeans feeling him rock against her hand rubbing himself against her as her thumb ran over his head.

His mouth trails down to her breast right where her she likes Caroline moans at his words timed perfectly with the long flat lick he gifts her breast before biting the tightened end.

Her nails scrape his scalp as she tries to catch her breath her breasts heaving under his face, "Please," she pleads unsure over what.

For him to continue she's certain as his hands find their way under the skirt of her dress one holding her back making her arch into him.

She shuts her eyes as his fingers rub her softly her hips rising to his call helping him pull her dress over her body taking a moment.

Caroline blushes under his beholden stare his hand working her into overdrive her walls clenching around the fingers he teases her with.

"Klaus," she sighs as he removes his fingers and enters her welcoming heat feeling him groan against her lips as he stays there.

He curses as she pushes herself up on him, "Always so impatient," he murmurs as he kisses her sliding in and out she feels his struggle.

Waning it fast but needing it slow, her body craved every morsel he had, yesterday she wanted nothing to do with him.

She would have avoided him if she had the chance, that was why she stayed here, safe in the place he wouldn't come back to.

With that thought Caroline bites him, marking him as hers, no one will ever feel as good as she does under him, over him, beside him.

He's all consuming and she's in his rapture as she scratches his back and presses her thighs over him so hard she hopes it bruises.

She murmurs how good he feels against his cheek as he moves tortuously slow inside of her driving her half out of her mind her body overheating.

He's certain the pair spent hours immersed in one another carefully exploring one another, showing how much time had changed them and more over made them better.

* * *

She blinks her eyes partially opened after her catnap wrapped in his arms as she came back to the land of the living a smile permanently plastered to her lips.

She stretched languidly pressing against him feeling his lips brush over her shoulder as she hoisted herself up even in his embrace.

"Do you want to go again?" he asked leaning on his elbow kissing her spine his tongue tracing the line in a most delicious way that had her trembling as she shut her eyes trying to regain control.

Caroline lifted the sheets off of her turning her head and body, "As much as I do," she said leaning down to press a hot breathed kiss to his swollen lips, "I have to get ready."

She tried to slip off the side but he had yet to let go, "I have a date tonight." Caroline felt his arm tightening around her waist almost imagining it.

His eyes hardened and she knew it was real though he hid it well for the moment, "This has been fun though," she tried and he threw her a disbelieving look.

Caroline watched him, his eyes flittering with emotions his face refused to show his hands shook at her sides before he seemed to come to a decision and let her go.

He leaned back on both of his elbows watching her stand up the sun making her sweaty skin glisten as he watched her grab some clothes from different drawers.

"Could I stay here?" Klaus asked drawing her attention back he smirked at the shock on her face, "My rooms been booked," he explained shortly crossing his legs at his ankles.

The tip of his tongue glided across his bottom lip surveying her his eyes half-hooded as her appreciative eyes scoured him at least until she realized she was doing it.

"Yeah," she said feeling her cheeks redden as she moved to the bathroom, "Of course, make yourself at home," she mutters as he laid back on her pillows. "But not in my bed."

* * *

There was only one decent place in town for that date to happen and Klaus was determined to be their lurking in the shadows while it did.

While she bathed he called his old friends Marcel and Stefan eager to catch up, without even knowing they had suggested just that place and Klaus readily agreed.

After wishing Caroline a goodnight on her doorstep, and by goodnight he meant a soul searching kiss that had her staggering from the stairs.

He waved to her and waited until he couldn't see the back lights of the truck they had spent plenty of time in the backseat of.

Klaus ran for his rental wishing it wasn't as flashy as he slid inside heading back to his hotel to check out and get his stuff together.

* * *

Caroline felt herself swimming in all that was Klaus Mikaelson, his lips his hands and tongue the way he felt in between her legs and how it felt to cry out his name.

The shower to longer than she had anticipated still lost in her thoughts as she mechanically dressed thankful Stefan had installed locks on all the doors.

She dressed in her best dress and tried to think about her date instead of the man clutching to her heart in the next room but to no avail.

As she exited she breathed a sigh of relief noting the time, she had stalled enough time to get out of her, their, home and head out for the night, hopefully when she returned he would be sleeping.

When he kissed her she wasn't even surprised, she didn't even fight him on it, she was enthralled by it, hated him when he let go, "Have a good time," he murmured to her.

How she found her way into her truck and into town she would never know she thought as she parked in the parking lot of the Mystic Grill spotting everyone she'd ever met hanging around.

They watched her like she was the new act in a circus but Caroline ignored it, they all knew Klaus was here it only made sense they all thought it was weird.

* * *

He slipped back inside of their home dropping his bags in the doorway of the guest bedroom his eyes glistening at what this room was originally intended for.

He shut his eyes, memories flashing to the night he last spoke to her, " _You were supposed to run with me_ ," he sighed into the receiver his body slumped over the phone.

Caroline sounded helpless on the other end, " _I know_ ," she mumbled he could feel her panic and her sadness growing just as his was.

" _Why didn't you come?_ " he asked one last time swirling the drink in his hand miles away from her he felt her hard sigh on the other end.

" _I'm not pregnant_ ," she half sobbed half whispered, " _It was false, they think I might never be able to_ ," she confessed softly into the phone.

" _I have to go_ ," he said hanging up on her, Klaus blinked back to the present hating himself for not calling back, for not coming back until now.

* * *

 _ **AN: So like I said another part, any guesses? I have the next part almost set I will be very busy tomorrow so I'm hoping to finish tonight and post if I have time if not it won't be until friday night the latest. Just a heads up! :))  
**_

 **Reviews!**

 _casmyassbutt chapter 2 . May 5_

 _Love this! Too lazy to log in but I had to review to make sure you continue :P_

 ** _= Thank you, you're awesome for doing it anyways! Logging in isn't as easy anymore so I get you. :))_**

 _Jenny chapter 2 . May 5_

 _It's so sweet :3 I can' wait to know why had Klaus left the town, left Caroline [ :'( ]._  
 _Anyway, update soon :)_

 ** _= Well thank you, that's super sweet of you! Mystery solved, don't hate us! New part coming soon!_**


	4. Your Heartbeat

_**Soooo fourth part, how about that? I know there's questions and hopefully they're all answered. Without further interruption...**_

* * *

When she saw him with Marcel and Stefan she almost smiled then she reminded herself that she was on a date and he was there to annoy her.

The gull of him, she thought as she dropped the tiny red straw she had been just twirling in her drink and shrugged the whole thing down.

He winked in her direction without missing a beat in his conversation just as he date made his way back from the bathroom, "Hey there," he said.

Caroline grinned forcefully her hand coming to his arm pulling him down she kissed his cheek as he sat down next to her practically feeling Klaus eyes burning her back.

If she was wrong the silence from behind her could have been another indication, "Did you decide on dinner?" her date asked blissfully unaware of her history considering he'd only just moved into town.

"I did actually," she said with a sweet smile that had him grinning back like he'd do anything for her Caroline should have bubbled in excitement but she didn't.

* * *

Klaus gripped his lager unamused and only half listening to Stefan going on about the renovations he and his sister had been doing to their home.

"And when are you going to make an honest woman out of her?" he asked his friend making them laugh as he took a swig of his beverage.

"Just as soon as you do," Stefan muttered looking from Caroline to him with a smug tilt of his head Marcel laughed while Klaus mentally killed Stefan with the beer tap.

"I'm going to get her back," he swore to his friends partially offended at the lack of faith when it made Marcel laugh harder, "I will."

"Whatever you need, man, we're here," Stefan said stepping up and getting Marcel to stop giggling drawing more than a few eyes in their direction.

"First things first," Marcel said clearing his throat, "He has to go," he murmured as they three began plotting the not so literal demise of Caroline's date.

* * *

"You had to do that didn't you?" she shouted at him as soon as she barreled out of her truck Klaus following right after almost falling out of his car.

She had sped down the dirt roads to their home and now he knew she was prepared to let him have it, "You know what the worst part is Nik?" she said slamming her door.

"I'm not even surprised," she exclaimed angrily holding her face and tossing her hair back her eyes wide with frenzy, "Sometimes I hate you so much!"

Klaus was gutted watching her break down in front of him, "You don't mean that," he said quietly knowing she had heard, "You love me."

"You ass," she shouted charging at him he caught her by the waist feeling her body hit his chest his planes and her curves melting together.

"I'm yours Caroline," he murmurs as he held her to him his back taking the brunt of her hands as her nails dug down his back. "What was I supposed to do?

Caroline felt tears sting her eyes, "You were supposed to let me figure it out on my own Klaus," she felt his hold just as tight securing her in place where she always belonged.

She squeezed her eyes shut daring her eyes to betray her like her wayward feet, "You left and I've been trying to piece my life back together."

"Well I'm here now, I'm the last piece, I don't care who you kiss or how long it takes, I always want to be with you," he promised into the side of her face and over her hair.

She held onto him, "That's not how it works," she repeated nostalgia flooding them his lips upturning making her breath catch at the sorrow in his eyes.

"I have years of evidence to prove otherwise," he teased lightly feeling her body relax into him snuffing the evidence of her perfume there was something in her eyes he couldn't put to words.

* * *

She felt her heart swell wishing she could hate him even as he said the things he did to her because now wasn't really the time.

"I swear if you don't let go of me you'll never reproduce," she told him her vision blurring at the growing smile that formed with his dimples cutting into his cheeks perfectly.

"The only person I've ever wanted to have kids with is you," he said looking her straight in the eye, "So that works out just fine," he said as if it was all but settled.

Tears rushed her face, "I hate you," she told him like she loved him as his hands rode up her sides over her arms gliding over her cheeks just in time to catch said tears with his fingers.

He let her settle herself against him the warm night air wrapping the up in memories, "Did you get my flowers, my letters, after?" he asked rubbing her arms reassuringly.

"Every year," she mumbled their eyes connecting, "Thank you," she whispered not wanting to speak of the things she'd done to those gifts at the moment.

His hands rubbed at her back keeping her warm as they swayed unconsciously leaning on one another the moment seeming to last longer, mean more the longer they stayed that way.

Nerves grew in his stomach, nestling in and making it flip and flop but he went with his gut anyway, "I love you," he tells her uncoolly needing to have her hear him.

Her lips part a small gasp escaping the colors of her eyes twinkling as he feels his lips wanting to catch hers in the last second he doesn't though.

* * *

Caroline almost sighs in relief feeling as though she might not have been able to handle that unconsciously she bites her lip for less than a second before she speaks again.

"You'll have to apologize if you want to spend more time in my bed," she says looking wistfully at him, memories of earlier flooding her mind.

She shivered at the feel of his stubble felt over her thighs, the callous of his hands over the curve of her breast, his eyes reconnoitering the same images.

"Our bed," he corrects with no hesitation pressing his lips to her temple as he hugs her near his own eyes stinging at the time lost.

"Do it," she commands tugging herself free if only partly almost frowning as he pulled away thinking he might not do it as he took another step back.

Klaus fell to his knees uncaring of the dirt, or the grass or the chickens that picked at his laces, "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes," he said her name glory forming in her chest.

"I'm sorry," he almost shouted Caroline smiled and she rolled her finger gesturing for him to continue, "I've been blind. Lost. I stayed away not because of you but because of me."

"I failed you. I'm done pretending I don't want you in my life," Klaus said dramatically moving forward on his knees his arms embracing her hips.

"Would you accept me and my apology," he asked kissing her thigh over her dress before resting his head over her stomach his eyes pleading.

He yelped a beak having found it's way onto his ankle bone Caroline laughed joining him on the ground feeling him tug her closer to him as she shooed the chick away.

"Yes," she replies her hands cupping his face like he had only moments ago, "Niklaus I accept you, all of you," she murmurs against his mouth their eyes shutting as their lips connected.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry I didn't post earlier, long day. Hopefully you enjoyed this part! :))**


	5. Three Heartbeats

_**Okay fine, it's a full fic story. :))**_

* * *

"Caroline," Klaus called from their closet as he settled his clothes inside after a shoe box fell on his head the papers spilling.

He heard her feet padding on the floor as he bent to pick up the mess his hand falling on an unused ticket, "What is this?" he asked reading ' _ **New York One –Way**_ '.

Caroline's mouth fell open as he stood up understanding his arms crushing her in his embrace as his lips latched onto hers.

"I should've," he said in between hot kisses, never finishing his sentence as her hands rubbed on the nape of his neck silencing him.

"I went up there," she revealed with her eyes closed feeling the way he kisses her cheeks, her forehead his lashes brushing her temple.

She could see him now smiling brightly as if he was looking at her except he wasn't he was surrounded by press and critics finally being acknowledged for his work.

He was always sketching on sheets, napkins, her homework, she smiled to herself watching him from across the street in a gallery displaying the gifts he had been blessed with.

Then she ran in the other direction, she told herself to keep away, it was too late, almost two years had passed, her whole body shook with panic as he disappeared from view.

"I found you," she says, "I was scared, you didn't even see me," she told him pulling back, "But I saw you," Klaus looked surprised the second before he kissed her again.

"I wish I had," he whispers, "Nothing else would have mattered," he said wishing he knew when she went up, "How'd you get back?"

"That's my secret," she told him smiling all the way as she began undoing his buttons pulling his shirt out from his trousers to finish the rest.

"Minx," he whispers tugging the straps of her dress down her arms her bra straps following afterwards his hands finding the clips and loosening them.

She undid his belt the metal falling to the floor as his mouth kissed her chest feeling her tremble his body lighting up at the notion.

"Klaus," she almost whined as he leaned down kissing a line between her breasts downward to her belly button feeling her hands in his hair as he fell to his knees.

He dusted off her knees smirking as he looked up at her, "It looks like we spent too much time rolling in the dirt," he murmured looking at the state of them before he pulled down the rest of her dress.

He undid the straps of her shoes his fingers grazing up and sown her ankles and calves helping her slide out of them all the while watching her reaction.

He nudged her backwards crawling after her loving her laughter as he pushed her to sit on the bed his hands coming over her knees.

The nights he spent dreaming about touching again he knew now they would never match the true experience of making love to Caroline.

"You started it," she said with a quiver of her lips as his lips met her knee nodding in confirmation before brushing his stubble over her skin.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured crawling up her body, "I don't know how I ever spent a minute away from you," he sighs kissing her lips as his body weighed hers down on the bed.

She blushed pushing herself up higher as he followed biting her jaw playfully his eyes incredibly tender as he pressed his face to her neck.

* * *

"You don't have another date do you?" he asked when her eyes blinked open the next morning making her swat his chest.

"Don't you ever sleep?" she returned letting the sheet fall as she stretched over him rubbing against his chest as he shook his head.

"Too excited," he whispers kissing her nose, "I don't want wake up and realize you're a dream again," he told her his mile forming a frown.

"I'm not a dream," she tells him pushing herself up to kiss his lips, "You being here is," her teeth nibbled on his bottom lip.

"We've spent far too long hurting my love," he tells her his arms hugging her to him her small breaths covering his chest as she lays her head down on him.

* * *

"I can't believe you're moving here," she blurts out when the moving truck arrives filled with half of his stuff as she looks at the movers getting off.

"I wasn't jesting when we spoke of it last week," he said as he met her outside dropping the paints he had in hand to hold her hand.

The men began dropping boxes in stacks in her living room Caroline secretly reveled in the mess loving the idea that she could organize it later.

"Yeah but your job," she said in half thought squeezing his hand, "You're uprooting yourself, again," she added for good measure.

"I can work from here," he said simply, "It will be better this way, having my muse so close," he said twirling her to him, "I'll never run out of inspiration."

"Look at you making up crap for me," she mutters as he kisses her again and again making the floor shake at the feeling.

"Honest," Klaus swears twirling her curls in his fingers, "I work from home most of the time anyway, it shouldn't matter where I live," he promised easing her mind.

"Klaus did you set the dryer wrong again?" she whined pulling on the button of her dark wash jeans upset that they refused to reach the whole.

She knew couples often gained weight once they grew comfortable with one another but it had only been a few months, most filled with physically invigorating activities.

Surely that counted as exercise, Klaus came into their room his shirt half undone from their makeout session minutes ago.

"We're going to be late and nothing fits," she whined as she threw herself on the bed Klaus looked from her to the small pile of clothes that lay in their closet.

Feeling her distress he walked over to her setting his knee on the edge of the bed next to her, "Come on," he nudged lifting her up by her hand.

"You'll look stunning in anything," he assured her, "We'll get you a dress and some shoes," he said as she got up still upset.

Klaus helped her pull down the jeans never one to turn down the opportunity to touch her endless legs she almost swatted him but she enjoyed the feeling.

She side stepped him removing her shirt and the bra she was wearing settling for a strapless blue dress with floral designs huffing as she put it on.

He came up behind her hugging her waist, "We really have to change that aftershave," she grumbled as she slid on some brown sandals wiggling in his arms.

"You liked it before," he pouted making her kiss him as he looked her over, "See incredibly beautiful," he said his hands over her stomach and back.

"Let's go," she said giving him one last squeeze before they headed out to dinner with Stefan and Rebekah her hand holding his unyieldingly.

* * *

"You don't think," Stefan said in a hushed tone to Klaus gesturing with his hand over his stomach in a curve before nudging his head over to Caroline who was contentedly chatting with his sister.

Caroline had excused herself to go to the bathroom three times in the last two hours confusing the group leading Klaus to confide in Stefan his thoughts over the whole matter.

Klaus hadn't even considered it his eyebrows shooting upwards as he looked from Stefan to Caroline her eyes catching his he smiled when she waved him over.

"I dunno," he said honestly smiling at the notion as he strutted to her wrapping an arm over her waist pulling her near grinning at the feel of a small bump.

Stefan appeared next to his sister his eyes inquiring as Klaus kissed Caroline's cheek, with a tilt of his head towards Stefan he confirmed it.

"If you two would give us a moment I want to talk to Caroline," he asked stepping back as Rebekah groaned about them being attached at the hip.

"I'm not having sex with you in your sister's bathroom," she said as soon as they were out of earshot though it didn't stop her from kissing him.

"That would be nice, she had a long counter, fits two," he said sidetracking himself before he cleared his throat, "I just had a thought."

"Don't hurt yourself," she teased earning an admonishing look on his part that made her laugh kissing him again and again.

"What if," he said in between kisses and Rebekah's complaints from afar his hands falling from her waist to her stomach rubbing softly as he tilted his head.

"That's not possible," she said breathlessly when she realized what he was implying feeling her whole body tremble, "It's not, I don't think."

"You're right," he said, "It was a crazy idea, Stefan's actually," he added hearing his friend join in on the complaining as they eavesdropped.

"He might not be wrong," she said her hands clutching his over her stomach, "I mean he's the sensible one out of the Salvatores," she said thoughtfully.

"Well bloody find out," Rebekah said dropping all pre-tense waving them off, "Go! We'll have lunch tomorrow. Scat!" she shouted at them rushing them out.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for always reading my stories you guys mean so much to me!**_

Review!

casmyassbutt chapter 3 . 4h ago

Aaaaaaaaaw poor kc. That is such a Klaus reason to leave. I'm glad there's more!

= Hope this clears up more of the mystery and adds to the excitement! :))


	6. New Changes

_**AN: I love this story, ANd I love all of you for reading it, you're everything! :)) For ferrylis**_

* * *

They spent two days in bed reveling in the news, her body had changed with time, and the scaring from when she fell had not damaged her ability to reproduce.

Multitudes of test had been run but the outcome was already clear to them both in a small town like this everyone knew by that evening.

Klaus kissed her shoulder unbelieving of his luck, six months ago he was working in New York living with another woman and dreaming of the one in his arms.

"Don't tease without a follow through," she growled as he kissed at her stomach licking her navel as he went sending her body into an overheated frenzy.

"How's this feel?" he asked kissing her hip his fingers brushing over the small bump as he pushed up the hem of her dress his eyes devouring her flesh.

"Amazing," she sighed letting her head fall back, "So much makes sense now. Like how you've been really on and getting me going at the drop of a hat."

"I do that anyways so I won't take offense," he murmured as he nibbled down the line of her upper thigh his hands spreading her legs.

Her warm must hitting his senses as his mouth pressed hot kisses to her center he felt her write at his barely there touch almost riding his mouth.

"Me having my wicked way with you won't hurt the baby will it?" he asked as he kissed her again in the same spot his lips more firm making her cry out.

"Doubtful," she groaned raising her hips as her hands held onto the bedsheets as his fingers tugged down the sides of her panties his hot breath making her almost clench.

* * *

"Come outside," Rebekah shouted from their porch knocking insistently rousing the couple from the comfort of their embrace.

"Bekah leave them alone," Stefan could be heard saying as footsteps padded back and forth, their eyes met as they both come to the same conclusion.

No more lying in bed naked, she pouted as he kissed her, "Sorry," he said apologizing for his sister, "I wanted a horse," he said making her laugh, "I got her instead."

"I know the story," she hummed kissing him as she stood up walking to the window, "You're going to have to wait Beks, Nik and I have to shower," she told her friend.

"Ew," the woman exclaimed in response making Caroline laugh as she went back to her bed straddling Klaus his hands inviting over her skin.

"I told you to let them come out on their own and now you've scared us for life," Stefan mumbled as Klaus lifted her up in his arms.

* * *

"That was an hour," he friends grumbled as she was finally let into the home she had all but barged into earlier waking the couple from their stupor.

"It's a small shower," Klaus said rubbing Caroline's shoulder as he shook hands with Stefan who looked abashed at being there whilst Rebekah crossed her arms.

"Well?" she asked looking at the pair of them, "Am I going to be Godmother?" she asked with a slight shake of her head.

"Ohmgod," Caroline grumbled taking her hand and dragging her to the kitchen before dunking her head into the refrigerator. "Klaus," she called.

"You know by now it's bloody true," he said cutting down on his sister's dramatics as he poured Caroline some juice and offered a glass to them.

"You know there's no stopping her," Stefan said taking a glass from the cabinet and serving himself Rebekah glowered at him.

"Bekah be nice," Caroline said as she snacked on a banana, "Klaus and I haven't really left the house," She continued while ignoring his sister's eye roll.

"We were planning a trip this afternoon you know after I stopped vomiting in the shower," she said making her friends face fall.

"On that note," Rebekah said walking to the kitchen door out the back she returned a few minutes later with some eggs form the chicks. "Breakfast," she announced.

Caroline's face lost all color as she moved Klaus hugging her to him, "Caroline has decided chicks eggs are no longer on the menu," he informed them making Rebekah put them back.

* * *

A month later Caroline practically danced one the danger time was over, she was obviously careful and overly paranoid given her history but not much could keep her down.

Klaus was over the moon decorating the former guest bedroom into a nursery using all of his artistic skills creating a woods scene by where she planned the crib.

Stepping off of her bed she went straight there knowing that is where she would find him, "Morning," she called from the doorway.

Klaus dropped the paintbrush at the sound of her voice, "Out," he shooed her, "Paint fumes," he said as he moved to the door shutting it behind him.

He only smiled once the door was closed and she was leaned against the wall across from him with her arms crossed, "Good Morning," he said coming closer.

He went to kiss her lips but got her cheek instead pouting, "I'm not made of glass," she told him as she turned her head to look at him.

"I know," he said cupping her face, "I just want to protect you," he said softly his hands falling to her stomach, "I've caused so much pain."

"And happiness," she told him, "Klaus, the past should left in the past. I love you," she told him hugging his neck, "This baby already loves you."

"You don't have to keep making it up to us," she assured him, "Just be here," she added almost shaking him as she kissed him thoroughly.

"Just one more thing though," he said in reply falling down to one knee, "I know you don't need a ring, I know you don't even really need me," she sobbed as he spoke.

Klaus smiled up at her, "But I'd ask you to accept me anyway. I'm asking that you take my hand and hold it forever Caroline."

"Will you.." Caroline burst into tears at that moment, "No, no," he said getting up to wipe away her tears making Caroline smile against his lips.

"Finish," she asked as he kissed her face, over her eyes and the tip of her nose, "Please," she pleaded making his move back down.

Klaus knelt once more, "Caroline," he said more confidently with all the love in his eyes that he felt in his heart, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, Nik," she smiled her body quaking with unfulfilled sobs as he stood up taking her hand kissing the over the ring he slipped on her finger.

His mouth trailed up her arm kissing her shoulder and neck, "I planned on dinner," he murmured against her jaw and lips, "But now is a good time."

"No time like the present," she agreed kissing him again and again, "I love you Niklaus," she promised him as he fit her between him and the wall soundly kissing her.

* * *

 _ **Review!**_

 **Guest chapter 5 . May 9**

 **Yaaaaaay. She's pregnant!**

 _= Yeah she totally is! :))_


End file.
